


Entirely Necessary

by eaivalefay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Parseltongue, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm starting to think you enjoy your punishment far too much. We'll try to correct that, shall we?" But Lucius knows this is an empty threat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entirely Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Tinkerpixy is the Dark Lordess and I do her bidding. ♥

  
Lucius tugs at the annoying muggle contraptions, testing their strength. "Is this entirely necessary?" He asks, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his groin.

A smirk easily crosses Harry's face, "of course it is. Do I ever do anything without a reason?" He glides closer to the chained blond.

Lucius doesn't answer the question, instead settling himself as comfortably as possible against the stone wall; the Dark Lord that defeated Voldemort tended to dislike being corrected. Which is why I'm in this position in the first place, Lucius thinks, again tugging uselessly at the handcuffs.

Harry presses himself into Lucius, making sure every inch of their bodies are touching. "Now, now, Lucius. You know fighting only makes things worse for you." He reminds as his pet snake unwinds itself from his shoulders to slide around Lucius'.

 _'Play nice until I say so.'_ Harry hisses and Lucius cock twitches. Harry smirks again.

"You can never just listen to me, can you?" Harry chuckles softly, hands drifting slowly down his chest, fingers making quick work of the clasps on his robe. "I'm starting to think you enjoy your punishment far too much. We'll try to correct that, shall we?" But Lucius knows this is an empty threat.

Harry sinks to his knees and hisses, parseltongue flowing from his mouth like sin, and Lucius finds himself pressing his hips forward even as he feels the snake around his neck tighten its grip.

Pushing robes aside, Harry leans forward, gently scraping his teeth against Lucius' cock before taking in his entire length.

Lucius struggles to breathe, mind going blank, unsure if this tightness in his chest is due to the mouth around his cock or the snake squeezing around his neck. It feels like pure ecstasy, he thinks, as Harry sucks and licks him, fingers playing with his balls, and as his familiar slowly strangles the life out of him. His mind starts going blank, his vision going black and then he's coming and coming and its the ultimate high and why does Harry even wonder why he keeps coming back for more but then Harry knows he has to and suddenly the snake is gone from his neck even as Lucius passes into unconsciousness.

When Lucius finally wakes he finds himself in his bedroom in his own manor. Nothing indicates that Lucius was previously bound to the wall of Harry Potter's study. Nothing at all indicates what Lucius knows happened not even two hours ago. Even the bruise Lucius knows should be around his neck is gone. But this is just like his Lord, covering all of his tracks. Lucius also knows this won't be the last time he wakes in his own bed, looking for bruises that should be there but aren't. He smiles as he rises from his bed. No, it wasn't the last time.  



End file.
